


One Piece PETs: Day Before the Last

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [100]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Concerts, F/M, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats pirate crew's last happy day together, before the events that transpire at the Saobondy Archipelago. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Day Before the Last

**One Piece PETs: Day Before the Last**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This extraordinary series belongs to the terrific Eiichira Oda.)

 

 

   It was a happy day. A day like any other for the Straw Hat Crew. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper spent most of their time fishing together. Sanji was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Nami was in the library, working on her latest map, and Robin was with her, reading a book. Zoro was up in the Crow's Nest, training. Brook was practicing his violin. Lastly, Franky was down in the Soldier Dock System. He was busy repairing the _Mini Merry_. Luffy decided to go on a joyride and...you can guess the end result.

 

"Damn Straw Hat..." Franky cursed under his breath. "Messin' with poor Mini Merry."

 

Nami and Usopp both gave Luffy a beating afterwards.

 

"Ouch..." he spoke up.

 

"Serves you right!" Usopp shouted.

 

"What were you thinking, Monkey D. Luffy?!" Nami asked. "Are you trying to break the Mini Merry, too?!"

 

"I just wanted to go for a ride...!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami groaned at this.

 

"Great Ceiling Cat, you're hopeless." she muttered.

 

"Clearly." Usopp agreed.

 

At any rate, it was just another normal day for the Straw Hats. Later on, Luffy went to see Nami.

 

"Nami?" he called. "You here?"

 

"What is it?" she replied.

 

"Um...I'm sorry for hurting Mini Merry," Luffy apologized. "it was really stupid of me."

 

Nami sighed.

 

"I guess I can't stay too mad at you, since you apologized," she spoke up. "anything else you wanted to tell me?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy remembered. "Zoro taught me a new trick, today!"

 

"Oh?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

 

"Okay, watch this," Luffy answered before he lifted up his shirt, revealing his eight-pack abs; then, he began to roll his stomach like a wave. "Ta-dah!"

 

Nami covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, but she just couldn't. She soon burst out laughing.

 

"Shishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "I knew that would make you laugh!"

 

"Anything else?" Nami asked, giggling.

 

"Uh...not really," Luffy replied as he put his shirt down. "wait, I nearly forgot!"

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets.

 

"What are those?" Nami asked.

 

"Tickets to an Adele concert." Luffy answered. "I bought them for you and me. We could go together!"

 

Nami gasped silently before squealing for joy, glomping Luffy, and smothering him with kisses. Luffy just laughed as she did so.

 

"Okay, okay!" he cried. "I get it! You're grateful!"

 

"I love ya, Luffy!!!" she cried. "You're the greatest!!!!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "I love you, too, Nami."

 

Nami quickly got up off of Luffy, asking, "So, when's the concert at?"

 

"Around like 4." Luffy answered.

 

Nami gasped.

 

"That's in an hour!" she spoke up. "We've gotta get ready!"

 

"Right!" Luffy nodded.

 

   They put on one of their best outfits, a red dress and a black suit (like the one he wore in Strong World), and they disembarked on the island where the concert was to be held.

 

"Don't wait up!" Luffy called.

 

"Wasn't gonna." Zoro replied.

 

"Have fun!" Robin called.

 

"We will!" Nami called back.

 

With that, Luffy and Nami headed off. On their way to the concert, the Booted Puss Woman and the Monkey Man had a little conversation.

 

"Hey, Nami."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Anything new going on?"

 

"Eh, not really."

 

"Oh."

 

_'Smooth, Luffy,'_ Luffy thought, sweatdropping. _'REAL smooth.'_

 

The two of them were silent for a couple of seconds. Luffy scratched the back of his head for a second.

 

"Nami?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Uhh...no, forget it."

 

"What? What is it?"

 

Luffy sighed and answered, "What if...this was our last day together?"

 

"Eh?" Nami muttered. "Last day?"

 

"See? It's a stupid question," Luffy told her. "Let's just forget it!"

 

"Luffy, that's not a stupid question."

 

"It's not?"

 

Nami shook her head.

 

"No, it isn't," she answered. "I mean...you're expressing a natural curiosity."

 

"I am?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes," Nami answered. "and to answer your question, if this was our last day together, I'm glad that I get to spend it with you."

 

"...Really?"

 

"Of course!"

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Shishishi!!!" he laughed. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!" she replied.

 

In time, they had arrived at the concert.

 

"Here we are!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Thanks, Luffy," she spoke up as she kissed his cheek. "I'm really happy we're going together."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're welcome, Nami!"

 

"Hm, now let's go." she told him.

 

"Right." he nodded.

 

With that, they went and took their seats. Soon, the show began and the band began to play. Nami squealed happily.

 

"This is so exciting!" she said.

 

Luffy smiled and held her paw.

 

"Glad you're enjoying it!" he replied.

 

"I'm loving it!" Nami responded.

 

The first song to play was "Rumor Has It" and Nami gasped.

 

"Oh, my god...this is my FAVORITE!!!" she exclaimed.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

All the other girls in the audience screamed.

 

"I LOVE YOU, ADELE~!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

 

"YOU'RE SO AMAZING~!!!!!"

 

Luffy and Nami continued to listen to Adele sing. As they did, Luffy looked Nami right in the eye.

 

"Luffy?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

 

A pause...then, without warning...Luffy embraced Nami and kissed her.

 

"Mmph!"

 

"Mmmm..."

 

   A pause...until, Nami closed her eyes, accepting the kiss. By the time she and Luffy parted lips, the song had ended. They both panted as they looked at each other.

 

"Luffy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Take me back to the ship...now."

 

"What about the concert?"

 

" _Now!!_ "

 

"Hai...!" Luffy squeaked.

 

   With that, Luffy picked Nami up bridal style and left the concert. They arrived back at the Sunny and sat on the figurehead. There...they started to make out. As they did, they stripped.

 

"Mmm...haaa...haaaa...!" Luffy moaned. "Oh, god, Nami...!"

 

"Oh...oh, Luffy...!" Nami moaned. "So goo~d!"

 

Her tongue wrestled with his in his mouth, and Luffy moaned even more. One squeezed her right butt cheek, while the other fondled her left jug.

 

"Aaaaahhh~!!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy continued teasing her, and was about to enter her, until Nami stopped him.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

 

"We don't have a condom," she answered. "Better safe than sorry."

 

"Right," Luffy nodded.

 

   Nami then stood up to go to the Women's Quarters to retrieve a condom. Luffy sat and waited for her. It only took about a minute and 15 seconds for Nami to come back with the condom. Once she did, she put it on Luffy's ding-dong, inserted the large member into her, and moved her hips up and down in a slow manner.

 

"Let's take it slow..." she whispered.

 

"All right." Luffy replied, holding onto Nami's waist with his paws.

 

   Nami moaned pleasantly as she kept going. Luffy moaned, as well. As she continued, she locked lips with her boyfriend. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, both exploring the other's mouths. The navigator and the captain moaned in ecstasy. Luffy then went in a little deeper. Nami moaned in his mouth, enjoying each thrust Luffy made. During their fun, Nami caught a glimpse of something flying in the night sky.

 

"Luffy, look!" Nami cried.

 

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

 

"A shooting star!" she answered. "Quick, make a wish!"

 

Luffy smiled before he closed his eyes. Nami closed her eyes as she placed her hands together in prayer. As they did, each of them made a wish.

 

_'I wish to be with Nami and all my friends forever...and I wish for an endless supply of meat,'_ Luffy thought. _'and I wish to one day be King of the Pirates!'_

 

_'I wish to make the map of the world, someday.'_ Nami thought. _'Also...I wish to be with Luffy and all my friends, forever.'_

 

   After making their wishes, the captain and the navigator gazed into each other's eyes. Next, they kissed each other happily. As they parted lips, Nami and Luffy drifted off to Dreamland, wrapped in each other's arms...completely aware of the horrible day that awaited them and the rest of the crew tomorrow.

 

That day...would be that last time they saw each other...at least for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a long time, now. Another thing, this turned out a whole long more different than I expected...originally, I was gonna have the whole crew visit an amusement park before Lu and Nami went to the concert.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well, maybe that can happen in another fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I pretty much foreshadowed their special night together back in _Reunion_ , so don't go saying that this is out of the blue.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted their day before their last one together to be happy.:(
> 
>  
> 
> We hope you all enjoy reading this.


End file.
